The invention generally relates to crossbeams for motor vehicles.
More specifically, the invention relates to a crossbeam for a motor vehicle, comprising a crossbeam body and at least one attachment device for attaching the crossbeam to at least one vehicle component of the motor vehicle, the attachment device having an attachment body which is fastened to the crossbeam and extends in the longitudinal direction of the crossbeam body over a partial length of the crossbeam body and away from the crossbeam body in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, and a plurality of attachment elements being present on the attachment body.
Crossbeams are used in the automobile industry in the body structure. As a part of a motor vehicle body, the crossbeam is arranged between the so-called A-pillars in the region below the windscreen, running approximately horizontally. The crossbeam is used to fasten the instrument panel, while also stiffening the instrument panel, which usually consists of plastics and/or wooden parts. The crossbeam has a crossbeam body which usually consists of a tube or generally of one or more profiles.
A plurality of attachment devices for attaching the crossbeam to various vehicle components of the motor vehicle are usually present on the crossbeam body of a crossbeam. For example, an attachment device for attaching the crossbeam to the two A-pillars is located at each end of the crossbeam body. In addition, an attachment device for attaching the centre console to the crossbeam and an attachment device for attaching the steering column to the crossbeam are located between the two ends of the crossbeam body.
Without restricting its universality, the present invention is described with reference to an attachment device for attaching the steering column to the crossbeam. However, the invention can also be applied to other attachment devices on such a crossbeam.
In the case of an attachment device for attaching the steering column to the crossbeam, the attachment device has an attachment body which is fastened on one side to the crossbeam body and extends thereon in the longitudinal direction of the crossbeam body over partial length thereof, and extends away from the crossbeam body in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction thereof. Accordingly, the attachment body has a three-dimensional form.
In known crossbeams the attachment body of the attachment device for the steering column is produced substantially in one piece as an aluminium diecasting or a magnesium diecasting. In accordance with the factors dependent on the vehicle type, the attachment body in the form of the aluminium diecasting has a relatively complex geometrical structure.
Although such an aluminium diecasting has the advantage of low weight, it has the disadvantage that it is very expensive to produce. A further disadvantage of such an aluminium diecasting as the attachment device is that, in the event of model changes of the motor vehicle which are reflected in design changes, even when small, in the region of the connection of the steering column to the crossbeam, the aluminium diecasting cannot be adapted simply to the new conditions, but a differently shaped aluminium diecasting must be produced, entailing additional cost and expenditure of time, especially in the production of a new diecasting mould. In other words, an attachment device in the form of an aluminium diecasting is not flexible in the event of changes to its installed situation in the motor vehicle.
Other crossbeams are known in which the attachment device for attaching the steering column to the crossbeam is made of one or more sheet metal parts instead of an aluminium diecasting, which sheet metal parts have been shaped in several shaping processes to form the desired three-dimensional structure. In this case there is, firstly, the disadvantage that such three-dimensionally shaped sheet steel parts have relatively high weight and, secondly, the disadvantage that, like the aluminium diecasting, they are expensive to produce since a large number of shaping processes are required, necessitating a corresponding number of shaping tools, until the finished attachment device is produced. Moreover, in this case, too, there is very little flexibility in the event of changes to the installed situation.